The Tickle Room
by Ponchygirl
Summary: "Don't go in there, its cursed." Ethel had said, but did Ponch listen? No...But that is ok, he paid the price. ;)
"Hey, Ponch you remember that guy we are looking for?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, he's got a bushy mustache, bushy eyebrows, curly dark hair…"

"Well, Getraer says we should check that old building over there. Apparently the guy likes to go into random old looking buildings."

"You ain't making me go in there. There's this weird lady that is always there. She lives there, ya know. We'd be invading her privacy…." Ponch started to say as he and Jon walked up to the building.

"No you wouldn't. I knew you'd come here looking for George. He loves to hang out here," the lady said. George was a male about forty, with mental disabilities. He didn't like having help from others though and often ran away from his home. He couldn't live all alone. Ponch made a face at Jon that said, _"I don't trust her."_ Jon rolled his eyes. The lady let them in.

"I'm Ethel, and I'm very welcoming to anyone who wants to look around. George might be here, but who knows," she said. Ponch and Jon began to look around.

"Jon, any old lady that randomly pops up and has no problem with us coming in and looking around this creepy place…must have problems," Ponch said. Jon laughed a little,

"Oh, Ponch you're one of a kind, ya know that?"

"Yeah, I hear it all the time…." Ponch started to say, but then heard something. He looked around slightly freaked out.

"Hey, calm down, the floor boards are just a little squeaky," Jon said. Ponch sighed in relief.

"Thank God it's just the floor boards," he said. Jon smiled, then he came across a room with a sign that said, **"Cursed"** Jon raised an eyebrow curious as to what that meant.

"Don't go in there," Ethel said randomly appearing behind them, of which made Ponch jump. He was not expecting her to sneak up on them.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Can't you read, sonny its cursed," she replied.

"I don't believe that, ma'am," Ponch replied politely. Ethel stared at him,

"Well, a long time ago when the original owner of the building lived here…." she started to say.

"Please, we don't need a history lesson, just what's in there?" Ponch asked interrupting. Now Ethel kinda just wanted the Puerto Rican cop to go in there. She'd never wanted anyone to go in there as bad as she wanted Ponch too.

"Don't go in there, its cursed," she said in a dark mysterious voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Ponch replied. When she disappeared not really wanting to watch them go in, because if she was there she'd end up going in too, and she did NOT want to. Jon looked at Ponch,

"Well, should we?" he asked.

"Jon, do ya really believe it's cursed?" Ponch asked. Jon just looked at him for a while,

"It's possible…." He started. Ponch rolled his eyes,

"Lets go in, what if George is in there…." he said with smile.

"Oh, you just wanna see what happens. Ya know what they say, curiosity killed the cat," Jon said.

"Good thing I'm not a cat," Ponch replied. Jon just rolled his eyes at his best friend, then opened the door.

"It looks just like any other empty old room," Ponch said he started to walk in. Jon grabbed him,

"Hey, Ponch the sign says we gotta take off our shoes. No shoes no socks allowed in the room," Jon said. Ponch looked at him funny.

"That's a very strange rule. What are we gonna get cold feet or something? Is that what the curse is." He laughed a little. Jon once again rolled his eyes.

"Well, if we are going in, we have to follow the rules. We don't wanna break them…." Jon started, but then realized Ponch had already finished taking off his boots and socks.

"I'm ready to go in, but I'm not going in alone," he said with a smile staring at Jon's boots. Jon wasn't so sure he liked the whole idea so much anymore. But he did it anyway because like Ponch had said, what if George was in there. They both walked into the room slowly.

"This floor feels a little strange," Ponch said to Jon.

"Do you feel something, touching you?' Jon asked. But all he could hear from Ponch was a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, something tickles," he said. Suddenly the door slammed behind them. Jon's eyes got wide he looked at a sign that said in big bold letters. **"WELCOME TO THE TICKLE ROOM"** Jon not being ticklish didn't mind so much, but knowing how ticklish his friend was worried him a bit. Ponch was still giggling, but Jon didn't see anything touching him. He knew that when Ponch was being tickled it always started out with small giggles and then ended up getting worse. Jon looked at him,

"I can feel something trying to tickle me, but I'm not ticklish…" Jon started. Ponch shot him a look that said, " _Lucky"_ Jon smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Jon said in response to the look he got. Jon was looking around the room for clues as to what was going on. He could hear Ponch starting to laugh a little harder.

"Hey, remember this was your idea," Jon said.

"JON HAHAHAHA DON'T REMIND ME HAHAHAHA" Jon looked back to see his friend on the floor laughing like crazy. Jon was looking around and came across a small paper on the wall that said.

 _"_ _To whoever is in here, we are terribly sorry if you are ticklish. There is a long story behind this, but the room has been cursed that all that enters will be tickled silly. You will never see what is tickling you, for the people and their feathers are invisible almost as if being tickled by a ghost…."_

Jon stopped reading and looked over at Ponch,

"HAHAHAHAHA MAKE IT STOP! HEHEHEHE" Jon laughed slightly. Ponch was in tears from all that laughing. Jon continued looking around.

"IS HE HERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. NOOOOOO MY FEET ARE HEHEHEHEHEHE TICKLISH STOP PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE"

Jon laughed again,

"Hey, don't worry I'm almost done looking around," Jon said.

"WELL HEHEHEHEHE HURRY UP!" Jon hadn't seen George anywhere, but he found this room kinda amusing. His partner was dying of laughter from all that tickling, and Jon had the pleasure of just listening and not having to do anything about it. At least tickling wasn't deadly, Ponch would be ok. Finally Jon was finished.

"Alright, let's go," he said. Ponch was on the ground, holding his ribs that were hurting from all the laughing. Jon smiled,

"Do I need to help you up?" he asked. Ponch was to out of breath laughing to answer so he just held up his hand. Jon pulled him up, then they walked out of the room. Ponch was laughing all the way until he got out of the room. Then he had a chance to catch his breath.

"Whatever was tickling you, just wouldn't give ya a break," Jon said. Ponch just nodded his head, catching his breath still.

"Y-Y-Yeah," he said. He sat on the floor and reached for his boots, but still hadn't put on his socks or boots.

"Hey, good news you two. While you were in there, I found George. He is at home now," Ethel said.

"You could've told us that," Ponch said.

"Yeah, then we could've stayed longer," Jon said with a slight evil smile. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"So, are you ticklish?" Ethel asked holding up a feather. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"NO!" She laughed and bent down. She began to tickle the bare soles of his cute tan feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JON MAKE IT STOP HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE" Jon just smiled,

"When was the last time you ever laughed this hard, Ponch?" Jon asked. Ponch didn't respond to that.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ethel smiled evilly.

"This is what ya get for doubting me," she said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WELL I BELIEVE YA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

"I know, but where's the fun in stopping when I got you right here?"

THE

END


End file.
